Going Back to Hogwarts
by Misty7books
Summary: Harry Potter was going back. Not only to Hogwarts but back in time. He's had enough of the Wizarding World. All he had ever wanted was to see his parents in person, so with the help of his ever-faithful friends, Ron and Hermione, his wish would finally be fulfilled. He just didn't expect to get so attached... Harry/Sirius Lily/James Marauder Era
1. Introduction

_**Chapter 1:**_ _ **(1848 words)**_

With a smirk on his face and mischief in his eyes, Harry Potter was ready. Ready to go back. "Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?" Hermione asked him the previous day. He couldn't believe she would ask such a question. It was like a dream come true!

Yesterday, he had laughed. "Hermione, this is literally all I could ever want," he replied, a smile on his lips.

Hermione was like a sister to him, so of course he wouldn't go without her. It was the same situation with Ron. The redhead had asked him yesterday, away from Hermione while they were packing their things, "Are you sure you want to take me with you?"

Again, he had laughed. "Ron, you and Hermione are my best friends in the whole world. I can't imagine doing this without you there," he told him, and the redhead was happily surprised. "Don't worry about the money aspect by the way," he had grinned, "I've got it covered."

Today, the three of them were ready.

"Harry, before we leave, we need to go to Gringotts," Hermione said after they apparated from the Burrow. The other Weasleys would soon start to question where they were.

"Hmm, you're right," he nodded in acknowledgement. "Ron, you still have the… object?" Ron grinned at him, not needing to give a verbal reply. Harry sighed in relief, "C'mon, let's go to Gringotts quickly. There's a few things we need to do."

They quickly entered, though politely, and Harry asked one of the goblins if they could claim their Lordships. He, of course, did this in the politest manor, almost considered 'pureblood', and the goblin treated him in the same regard. "Your ages?" asked the goblin.

Simultaneously, they answered, "Seventeen."

"Ahh, soon off to your last year at Hogwarts then?" He was leading them to his office, while another goblin went to fetch the necessary rings. There was no need for tests of any kind, the goblins could sense the family magic and that was the truest sign of inheritance there is.

"Yes, sir," Hermione happily answered, though the three friends – no, they were pretty much _siblings_ in all but blood – shared a smirk. Sure, they _were_ going to their last year at Hogwarts, just not this year.

"I see. Here we are. Now all you have to say are the words 'I, [First Name/s] of the House/s [House Name/s], claim a Lordship over House [House Name] as so rightly earned. The Family Magics must accept me or else I shall swear my life on this ring, and die should it not allow my wearing it. So mote be it.' Does that make sense?" They all nodded, Ron and Hermione nervously and Harry with determination. "Now, who would like to go first?"

Hermione cleared her throat and asked, "May I?" Receiving nods from everyone in the room, she picked up her family ring and, starting to feel a bit queasy, she began, "I, Hermione Jean of the Houses Granger and," she paused a moment, smirking a little, "Prince, claim a Lordship over House Prince as so rightly earned. The Family Magics must accept me or else I shall swear my life on this ring, and die should it not allow my wearing it. So mote be it." Magic swirled around her. Though it was invisible, it was difficult to miss. The feeling disappeared after a few minutes and the three grinned.

It had been quite the surprise when they had all taken an inheritance test a few years ago and found out that Hermione's mother was actually a squib from the Prince line. All three had laughed, as she was actually related to Severus Snape. Oh well, hopefully he would be a lot nicer where they were going.

Ron looked at Harry, and immediately noticing that the ebony-haired boy would like to go last, the redhead requested that he go next. He picked up the Prewitt Lord ring and placed it in the palm of his hand, confidently saying aloud, "I, Ronald Bilius of the Houses Weasley and Prewitt, claim a Lordship over House Prewitt as so rightly earned. The Family Magics must accept me or else I shall swear my life on this ring, and die should it not allow my wearing it. So mote be it." Everyone in the room clearly felt his magic and the Prewitt Family Magic mixing until they could no longer feel it a few minutes later, invisible the entire time. Harry and Hermione shared a look: Ron was very easily overlooked, and therefore became all the stronger. Anyone who underestimated the teenager would have definitely made the wrong, and likely fatal choice.

"Oh, is it my go?" Harry raised an eyebrow. He almost didn't even want to go through all of his rings but he knew he had too. This was for his and his friends' safety.

Hermione and Ron nodded. "Which would you like to start with?" the goblin asked and Harry hummed.

"I'll go from the least influential to the most influential." With a nod, the goblin presented him with the Potter Lord ring, "I, Harry James of the Houses Potter, Black, Peverell, and Slytherin, claim a Lordship over House Potter as so rightly earned. The Family Magics must accept me or else I shall swear my like on this ring, and die should it not allow my wearing it. So mote be it." He repeated this with all four rings, the magic surrounding him increasing in power each time so that by the time the Slytherin Lord ring had accepted him, the magic was fully visible and flowing around Harry, a bright vivid green, the same colour as his eyes, and the Avada Kedavra curse. A second later, it had disappeared, willed to do so by Harry himself.

A smirk appeared on his face, as the goblin addressed them all, "Congratulations, Lady Prince, Lord Prewitt, and Lord Potter-Black-Peverell-Slytherin, the Family Magics have all accepted you and you have now claimed your Lordships. Is there anything else Gringotts can do for you today?"

"No, dear goblin," Ron answered this time, "We understand how precious your time is, so thank you for helping us. We will be taking our leave now." If the goblin was surprised by their politeness and respect, he did not show it.

"Then let me escort you out."

"Thank you," they simultaneously responded again. They now perfectly understood the twins' love of twin speech. It definitely worked to creep people out!

Once they had left, they held hands, Ron in the middle, and they apparated to Hogsmeade, which was pretty empty so early in the morning. Hermione let go of Ron's hand and stepped forward, "Are you guys ready?" They nodded and Ron took off a time turner that he had been wearing around his neck. "If you would do the honours, Harry."

"My pleasure," he returned jokingly as Ron dropped the time turner on the floor, the numbers '1977' written on it in black marker clear in the sunrise brightness. Locking eyes with his two friends, Harry smiled, "See you there, guys. Love you." And with that, he stomped down on the time turner, breaking it apart, and in the explosion they left behind, the three friends vanished without a trace, appearing in Hogsmeade village, just as early in the morning.

They grinned at each other, and Hermione grabbed both of their wrists and apparated them to Prince manor, where she knew no one would be living in. It was the first thing she could think of but she didn't particularly regret it. The wards allowed their Lady access, along with the two wizards with her. Immediately, a house elf popped from nowhere and her eyes widened, "Lady Prince? Mistress? You's finally come home?"

Hermione's eyes softened as Harry and Ron held back groans. While Hermione had learnt a lot more about the Wizarding World and how purebloods worked, there was always a spot in her heart left solely for house elves, "Yes, I have. My name is Hermione Jean Granger-Prince, what's your name?"

The house elf looked surprised that she had been asked for her name, and that her Mistress was acting so kindly towards her. Hermione's gaze softened even more while Harry and Ron finally lost it and went off to explore.

"My name be Twinky," the house elf sniffed. "Other house elves be mean to Twinky, Mistress. They be calling Twinky horrible names, and hurting Twinky's legs and arms."

Hermione gasped, "They hit you, Twinky?"

The house elf nodded, embarrassed of admitting it, and she never would have if her Mistress hadn't been acting so nice towards her. For a moment, she regretted telling a witch. Surely she would finish what the other elves started, like how Twinky's previous masters had done, but that feeling of regret instantly vanished when Mistress Hermione furrowed her eyebrows and announced, "I will deal with those house elves, Twinky. You just carry on being amazing, okay? What's your job around here?"

Twinky had started crying tears of joy and relief but she ignored it in favour of answering her Mistress Hermione's question, "I's be cooking the food, Mistress."

Hermione quickly lightened up, "Ah, really? Did you see those two boys behind me when I first showed up, Twinky?" The house elf nodded. "The one with black hair, he's called Harry and he loves to cook. Would it be okay if he would join you every once in a while? It would make him, our other friend, Ron, and I very happy."

After hearing that, Twinky rapidly nodded at her Mistress, "Master Harry and Master Ron be free to do what they's be wanting, Mistress, with your permission."

"I know," Hermione gave Twinky a hug, "But I would feel better knowing that you were okay with it? Harry's a really lovely and sweet boy, he's like my younger brother, really."

Slowly, Twinky nodded at her Mistress like before, but it felt different now than it did then, "Twinky has never been asked what Twinky wants. Twinky's would be enjoying Master Harry helping Twinky cook, Mistress."

Hermione's caring smile soon turned into a delighted one, "Thank you, Twinky! You can meet the others in a bit. For now, can you go back to whatever you usually do? Ron, Harry, and I will just explore the place a bit for now I think. I'll call you if I need anything. If Harry or Ron call, could you go to them too, please?"

"Twinky's be doing all that you says, Mistress!" and she popped away, delighted that the Lord or Lady Prince has returned back where they belong.

Harry appeared from behind her and smirked, "My my, look who's befriending the house elves now."

Hermione spun around and whacked him behind the head, "Honestly, Harry, stop being so rude. I even asked Twinky if she would be alright with you cooking with her every once in a while." Harry's eyes widened as he blushed slightly.

"Thanks, 'Mione."

"No problem. Now let's go find Ron before he breaks something."

 **A/N: Hey peoplesssssssssss. Now, of course, this is exactly what you're going to expect: Harry, Ron, and Hermione travel back in time to the Marauder era and make friends with everyone and they have lots of fun. I suppose it could be classed as crack in a way but it's all in good fun and hopefully it makes sense? And of course, lots of Harry/Sirius fluff! Who do you want Ron and Hermione to end up with though? Each other? I guess I've always liked the idea of Remus/Hermione? Who would Ron go with though? Or Snape? And should James and Lily still end up together? It's all up to you! :)**

 **Enjoy!**


	2. Getting Settled In

**_Chapter 2:_ _(2020 words)_**

"Hey guys, we should send a letter to Dumbledore about us going to Hogwarts, right?" Ron asked. It had been a week since they travelled back in time. The trio were currently sitting in one of the living rooms, Hermione reading a book on the sofa, Ron sitting at a chess table thinking of plausible moves, and Harry drawing in a sketchpad on the floor.

"Yes, that's a good idea, Ron," Hermione returned, putting down her book. "We should come up with convincing backstories as well. It wouldn't do well for anyone to grow suspicious."

The other two nodded at the idea. "And our names, too. It would be very unusual if a long-lost Potter and Weasley just showed up out of nowhere!"

"Good point, Harry," Ron complimented his friend and put down a rook. "Hmm, we could always just use our Lordships, right? So, I would be Ronald Bilius Prewitt and 'Mione would be Hermione Jean Prince. But what about you, Harry? You have so many names!"

"Well, true, it's best if I only use one," Harry shrugged, "Probably Peverell, as Potter and Black are still active and I would be harshly judged for being Lord Slytherin."

All three nodded at once. "Alright," Hermione began, "I suppose it's decided. Ron is now a Prewitt, I am now a Prince, and Harry is now a Peverell. Huh, our surnames all begin with 'P'. How coincidental." They all grinned, before Hermione turned her gaze onto Harry's innocent look, "Harry… are you sure you didn't just pick Peverell for that particular purpose?"

"What?! I would never!" he couldn't help but grin, "Anyways, the reasons I gave make perfect sense." Receiving amused nods from everyone in the room, Harry huffed as Hermione stood and went to fetch some parchment and a quill to write a letter. She returned a minute later and sat down at the table, starting to write the letter to Dumbledore.

Ron stopped playing chess and sat down on the floor next to Harry, "Hey, Peverell." They shared smirks. "What are you drawing?"

"I'm not sure to be honest," Harry mumbled, "Probably us three." It was likely as three figures that seemed to be human were on the page, two on brooms and the other, a more feminine body, standing on the ground. Their features and clothes had not been added and it was a very rough sketch but Harry believed them to be the trio themselves.

"Well, whoever it's supposed to be, it looks _amazing_ , Harry!" Ron grinned. "Hey, want to work on our Animagus forms?"

Harry's head whipped up, "Hell yes! I've always wanted to be an Animagus, especially since dad and," he swallowed, "Sirius were ones."

"Mmhm," Ron nodded his head, "We should get started then after Hermione finishes the letter."

"No need to wait, boys: I'm finished," she smiled at the two of them and received two smiles back. All three of them were excited to return to the castle, especially one without Death Eaters on the staff. "Want to read it?"

"Yeah, please," Harry politely asked, and Hermione handed him the letter.

 _Dear Headmaster Albus Dumbledore,_

 _My two friends and I have recently lost our Godmother to a tragic accident  
and, as we were previously home-schooled, we decided it best to ask to attend  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry for the best education possible. _

_If it is agreeable with you, we will be there on September 1_ _st_ _for our seventh and  
final year of schooling. We already possess all of the necessary equipment and  
money to purchase more if it is required. _

_Good day to you, Headmaster,  
Sincerely,  
Lady Hermione Prince_

"Is it any good?" Hermione nervously asked as Harry handed Ron the letter to read.

"Merlin, 'Mione, it's perfect!" Harry assured her, "And good quick thinking on the backstory part, it would explain our close friendship if we shared the same Godmother, and you didn't say who Ron and I were so it'll leave him wondering."

"Yes," she giggled, "That's quite amusing, but we will have to tell him before we go so Professor McGonagall can call out our names."

"I know, I know," Harry rolled his eyes but nodded all the same. "Anyways! Do you lot want to start on our Animagus forms?"

Ron looked up from the letter. "Hermione this is wonderful! Truly, I don't think it could be any better than it already is." Hermione blushed and thanked him. "And Harry? I certainly wouldn't mind starting now!" he grinned and slammed the letter on the table before racing out of the living room and into the duelling training room. "See you guess there!"

Harry and Hermione shared a look before simultaneously shaking their heads and mouthing, "Ron."

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Ron, mate, I know my Animagus forms!" Harry grinned two weeks later. It was early in the morning and he had crept into Ron's room and poked him awake. Harry had only been lying in bed, having woken up from nightmares like every other night, but this time be felt completely relaxed and calm, almost as if he had been practicing his occlumency, which he had mastered last year with the help of Ron and Hermione, and suddenly the figure of an animal appeared in his head, followed by a second one.

Ron groaned and sat up before his eyes snapped wide open, "Wait, did you just say _forms_?"

A smirk appeared on Harry's face, "I sure did."

"Wow, alright, mate, go for it," Ron told him as Harry sat next to him in his bed.

"Okay, I'm a shadow phoenix and I'm also a fox!" Harry smiled, a bright, happy look in his eyes. "I still can't believe I have two forms," he giggled.

Ron shrugged, "Then again, you are Harry Potter, it's kind of to be expected by this point, let's be honest, mate." Harry grinned, though it looked strained. "Yeah, yeah, I know Harry, 'Mione and I don't like it as much as you do but we've grown to accept it, Harry."

"Thanks, Ron," Harry mumbled as he gave the redhead a hug before getting up from the bed and heading down to the kitchens. Over the past three weeks, he had grown a lot closer to Twinky and Harry believed that he could safely state that they were friends. They had cooked together before and had bonded over their neglect and abuse. Growing slightly hungry, Harry entered the kitchen and began to cook some pancakes for when Ron and Hermione would wake up.

"Master Harry Peverell, sir," Twinky greeted as she entered the kitchens. A couple other house elves entered the kitchens as well, one washing the dishes from the previous day and the other sweeping the floor. "What you's be cooking, Master?"

"Good morning, Twinky," Harry smiled, "I'm just cooking up some pancakes for everyone. Would you like to help?"

"Yes please, Master. What would you like me to do?" she asked him.

"Well, you can either set the table up in the dining room, or help me finish these pancakes," Harry suggested, and Twinky immediately popped away. "I'll take that as setting the table."

 _ **(-Line break!-)**_

"Harry, what's this?"

"Uhh," Harry blushed under Hermione's hard gaze. Ron stood next to her, itching to sit down and devour all of the food on the table. "I was bored, so I made some pancakes?"

Hermione sighed, "Alright." The three friends sat down at the dining table, Ron rapidly picking up his knife and fork and putting three pancakes soaked in syrup on his plate. Hermione did the same but much slower, and Harry only placed one on his plate as opposed to three. "Anyways, Ron told me that you discovered your Animagus forms…?"

"Hah, yeah," Harry smiled, "Shadow phoenix and fox."

"Interesting," Hermione's eyes widened, "How did you find out?"

"It's like when we were learning occlumency: you just empty your brain and find peace of mind," Harry shrugged. "We'll work on it later today if you'd like. We don't have much time until we go off to Hogwarts. It's only a week left."

"True," Hermione nodded. They both ignored Ron munching his way through a fourth pancake. He might have grown up quite a bit but he still had horrid table manners. "Hey, look! What's that?" She was referring to an owl tapping on the window. Twinky popped into the room and opened the window for them and popped away while the owl flew into the room and landed on Harry's shoulder.

"An owl…?" Ron spoke after swallowing, "Who's it from, mate?"

Harry took the letter from the owl and opened it, "Huh, it's from Dumbledore."

 _Dear Lady Prince,_

 _I must say I was quite surprised when I received your owl over your wish to  
continue your schooling at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry with  
your two friends._

 _I require the names of your two friends for them to join the school, but other  
than this, there is no other problem._

 _I look forward to when you three begin your final year at Hogwarts, and I wish  
you all the best in your future endeavours._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Professor Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, Order of Merlin (first class),  
Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Supreme Mugwump  
of the International Confederation of Wizards, and Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot_

"Damn, why does his name and title have to be so sodding long?" Ron moaned as Harry read out the letter.

Hermione had already rushed to grab parchment and a quill like when she did the same two weeks ago. When he finished reading the letter, Harry looked up at Ron, "I know right. Dumbledore might be on the light side but he's a bit, well, full of himself, no?"

"It's true, mate," Ron nodded as Hermione entered the room again, sat down, and began writing out the letter. "Honestly, placing you with the Dursleys was literally the stupidest thing he could have done. Same with Voldemort when he was younger. Actually, I bet a lot of kids are being abused when they leave Hogwarts, like Sirius." Harry's eyes turned sad as he remembered that he'd have to meet his Godfather all over again.

"Don't forget Snape, boys," Hermione reminded them as she finished off by writing her signature and stamping her Lordship ring on the parchment under it. The letter only stated that she had received the Headmaster's letter, and then she informed him of her friends' names, _'Ronald Bilius Prewitt'_ and _'Harry Hades Peverell'_. "Okay, done! And stop looking so guilty, you forgot, that's fine, just try to be nice to him, alright? He's a son of my house, it's of my duty to protect him."

Ron and Harry rapidly nodded at her. "Sorry, 'Mione," Ron mumbled, "It's easy to forget about that when it's _Snape_ but you're right, it's the wrong thing to do."

Nodding along, Harry added, "I'm sorry too, but I wonder if I'm still Lord Potter at this time or if it's my grandad?"

"Hmm, I'd say you lost the Potter and Black Lordships but if you went back to 1997, you'd get them back? Either way, you're still incredibly influential, Lord Peverell-Slytherin," Hermione smirked. "I assume it's the same situation with Ron. He's not Lord Prewitt anymore, his grandfather is. However, it's still suspicious being a Weasley so I'd say it's best to remain a Prewitt and just not be the Lord of the House or take one of or names, Ron."

The red-headed boy nodded. He looked different enough from his parents to not get anyone suspicious and Hermione was distantly related from her Prince ancestor, she doesn't look anything like those ancestors. Ron thought for a moment, "Perhaps I'll just be a son of the House of Prince?"

"That's perfectly fine, you can be Ron Prince now, and… I don't know, my brother?" She shrugged and changed his name on the letter, "Sure, why not? Now, if you're finished, _Ronald_ ," she jokingly glared at said boy, who took a large bite of his pancake, "shall we get started on our Animagus transformations?"

She received two excited cheers.

 **A/N: Here's the second chapter for you all! I hope you all liked it. I'm half asleep 24/7 by this point in the year already (SCHOOL IS SO FREAKING HARD) so I don't even know what I'm writing most of the time – I'm sorry if it's not the best. XD**

 **Either way, I hope everyone's having a great time! Hermione changing Harry's second name will all be explained next chapter. I don't know if this counts as a cliffhanger? Who knows. Anyways, we shall be meeting Snape next chapter! Try to guess how if you'd like!**

 **Enjoy!**


End file.
